


Dreaming in Darkness

by ScriptedLorekeeper



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Seduction, Azur lane reference, Blood and Violence, Deities, Deities in disguise, F/M, Inspired by Into the Pit by Dawko, Magic, Mordred will protect his sister, Possessive Behavior, Song Lyrics, Zuke has a dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedLorekeeper/pseuds/ScriptedLorekeeper
Summary: A monster from the past.A girl from the future.A mistake made by the present.When Mayday receives a call from Tatiana after Zuke goes missing she is unaware that secrets will be revealed and bonds of love will be tested. Can she go up against the one she loves the most to save Vinyl city?
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dreaming in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MayZuketober and is a combination of day 16: Angst and day 30: Free day. This Au is something me and my Best friend cooked up, she came up with the name of Zuke's dark side and I came up with some of his abilities, the water and ice powers were inspired by the discord server I'm on.
> 
> There's a reference to Azur Lane and Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts in there, see if you can find them.  
> Also the song sung is 'Into the Pit' by Dawko.

Mayday approached the NSR tower with a sense of nervousness, she couldn’t put her finger on what was causing this unease but she had a theory. She was on her own. Zuke was missing and soon after she was contacted by Tatiana herself, the boss of NSR was pale and looked terrified and all but begged her to come to the main tower. Mayday herself was about to refuse but something stopped her from saying it, Zuke was missing and if she solved this problem Tatiana had asked her to solve maybe she could ask for help in looking for Zuke.  
However when she got to the tower it was clear something was very wrong indeed, multiple police cars and ambulances were present. Several people were injured and countless more were obviously traumatised. As she passed them they gave her looks of pity and horror and she didn’t understand why.

She spotted Tatiana and made a beeline for her, surprised to see Eve there. Both of them were nursing injuries, Tatiana had a black eye and Eve was wincing at a nasty gash that Mayday guessed must’ve been made with a knife or something similar. She shuddered and opened her mouth to ask a question but got beaten by Eve.

“Zuke did this.”

Mayday’s brain crashed, she gaped for a second before getting indignant “Zuke would never do something like this! This is bulldozer! Why would he even do something like this?!” Tatiana winced, likely at the pain of her eye, before answering. “We messed up, we deserved it this time though. We messed with something we didn’t fully understand and paid the price for it.” Mayday was puzzled but Eve elaborated, eyes haunted by the events that took place. “Zuke is… not who you think he is… he was always calm for a teen when we were in college. Too calm to tell the truth. One day though I found out why when he got angry at someone who insulted me. It was awful and he was lucky not to get dismissed from the college. He would’ve broken that persons arms had West not intervened. We learned the entity within Zuke was called Adam, he’s made up of all the repressed emotions that Zuke has felt over the years. Anger, hate, rage, jealousy, betrayal, murderous impulses… all of them repressed and formed Adam.”

Mayday shivered at the description but one thing nagged at her “Why call me? Unless its to use me as cannon fodder against Adam?” Both women looked at each other before turning to the rocker. “I have noticed that… despite everything… Zuke and you share a deeper bond than he and I did back in our college years.” Eve told Mayday, “We think it might give Zuke the mental strength needed to stay Adam’s hand for long enough so we can put him under and reverse what we did to him. In return for you doing this…” Tatiana seemed to grimace “I will lift the ban on rock and other forms of music.”  
Mayday mulled this over, the offer was tempting but she wasn’t completely buying it “If I happen to get hurt or die before you can stop Adam will rock still be banned?” she asked suspiciously. Tatiana shook her head “I talked it over with the others once they learned of what we did and they said it was best to remove the ban anyway after the shit we put you through.” Mayday’s brain to mouth filter malfunctioned again “Will wonders never cease, a boss with bloody common sense.” Her sarcasm earned a glare but Tatiana decided to let this one slide.  
“Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like him or his dark side are in love with me or something, that would be cliché and lame.” A couple of people winced as if Mayday had just tempted fate with that declaration.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Suddenly I regret everything..”  
“How accurate of an understatement dear sister… this is all kinds of disturbing.”  
“Shut up Mordred.”  
“Fuck you too then… anyway we should probably run now as he’s giving you this look that means nothing good.”

It went something like this. Mayday has barely taken a step into the tower when her shadow stretched and grew before a dark green figure pulled their way out. The figure was male and dressed in a steampunk style of clothing, his scarf flowing in an invisible breeze and a look of amusement on his face. That amusement all but died as he locked eyes with Mayday. She raised an eyebrow, “Been a while brother… how’s life treating you?” to which the male just shrugged and focused on her “Better than you seem to be little sister. Heard your bandmate was in trouble and I decided to help out.”  
Mayday rolled her eyes but accepted the help where it was due, Mordred only helped because she was potentially in danger. That thought made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she knew that Mordred being here was a sign of danger to come. As if sensing her unease her brother put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Relax sis, I’m here for you. Plus this is my astral body so no one can see me except for you so I can warn you about danger.”  
The siblings then grinned evilly at each other as Mordred spied the backpack slung across Mayday’s shoulder, “Prank supplies? You really prepared for everything little bird.” Mayday shrugged and the siblings proceeded to walk down the many corridors of the tower, only Maydays footsteps made contact with the ground as Mordred floated along.  
It wasn’t long before they came across the first evidence of a fight. Blood strewn across the walls, patches of bloodied ice, water stained red and many broken items littered the floor, ceiling and walls. Mayday paled a little and Mordred bent down to inspect the blood, “There was a scuffle here, there’s indications that the attack was brutal. These drag marks also indicate this individual didn’t want the bodies to be seen or they might be still alive somewhere.” Mayday eyed the drag marks and shivered, Adam had tidied up the bodies. Why did he not want them to be seen though? The answer eluded her and she watched as Mordred drew a spell circle in mid-air, using its power to study the blood. “Its only a few minutes old, ten at best and half an hour at worst.” He informed the shaken rocker.  
They continued for a but before loud laughter halted their advancement, the laughter was familiar and soft yet seemed to carry across the dark halls. Mordred swallowed “That can’t be good… be careful sister, I sense something dark up ahead.” Mayday shivered but made her way forward as a soft humming sound filled her head, as if something was drawing her there. She barely registered Mordred alarmed shout as she stepped through a door into a dark room which proceeded to slam shut behind her. Mayday yelped and shook herself out of the odd feeling, it had felt like persuasion magic but more diluted.

She startled as the soft humming filled the room again, footsteps sounded out, making their way closer and closer to her. Their owner leaned out the darkness, red eyes piercing through her soul with a cold look before it morphed into something fond. “Well well well, they seemed to have taken my request seriously. They brought me my red light as promised~.” Adam purred out the last few words and he delicately lifted Mayday’s chin to look him in the eyes, “You’re as beautiful as my other half thinks you are~.”  
That snapped Mayday out of her shock and she immediately tensed, eyes narrowing as she growled angrily “Only Zuke gets to call me that, you may be a part of him and you may be him but you do not have permission to call me that!” To her annoyance Adam only hummed softly and stroked her cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him which set off multiple shivers through her body in response. All her senses were screaming at her to run and that’s what she was going to do, she had to get away from Adam first.  
Thinking back to her time among her family she remembered what to do in a situation where your opponent had you in a hold similar to the one Adam was doing. Quick as a flash and with regret in her mind she snapped her head forward and headbutted Adam in the chin, following up with a nasty roundhouse kick that sent the dark personality of Zuke flying. Adam snarled angrily and held his stomach and face in pain while Mayday was quick to run, throwing open the door and fleeing down the dark corridor.

“Holy Shit sis! That was perfectly executed!” Mordred exclaimed as he appeared beside her, easily keeping pace with her despite the fierce adrenaline. Mayday just glared at him but didn’t demand to know where he was when she was with Adam as it would just waste precious breath used for running.

The siblings both startled in alarm when they heard Adam’s angry shriek from behind them, “IF YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME YOU’VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU’RE MINE AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO AGAIN! YOU’RE MY RED LIGHT AND NO ONE ELSE’S!”

“Someone needs a new hobby…” Mordred remarked dryly as Mayday rounded a corner into some sort of laboratory, hiding behind one of the many counters as she fought to catch her breath. She giggled with tears in her eyes and shivered as the phantom sensation of Adam’s touch warped her skin with ghostly sensations. Greedily draining what little warmth she had in pursuit of their twisted goals.  
To calm herself down she started to softly sing a song that she remembered her aunt singing when they were busy composing a new art piece.

No one, sees him here I try to  
Forget and enjoy what’s near never to  
Believe what’s to come I never  
Thought that would be the outcome  
Finding a place full of life without pain  
No cause to complain in a life that I played  
But my eyes don’t escape what I see inside

Mordred suddenly stiffened, he mimed that someone was coming close to their hiding place. In order to avoid them he cast a spell that would ensnare them in the song, a duet of sorts in a game of cat and mouse. Neither person finding the other until the song was completed. Mayday kept on singing her part in order for the spell to take hold.

Every wall, every place  
Something dark is following me here without a trace  
Is it real? Or in my head?  
I guess I’ll find out when I wake up back home or dead…

Adam hissed in fury as his jaw throbbed with pain, his red light had struck him when he complimented her. Why? Why did she reject him when it was clear to her that he was a part of Zuke and therefore Zuke himself? He didn’t understand why she would hurt him. He felt Zuke thrashing in their mindscape, straining against the chains that kept him there, the same chains that he himself was bound to. He silenced the pesky voice screaming him to leave Mayday alone. Zuke wouldn’t understand, Adam was him and he was Adam so everything he felt was also felt by Adam. Both Adam and Zuke loved Mayday, she was their reason to live after the trauma they suffered. While Zuke loved from afar and never acted on his feelings Adam took the proactive route, openly flirting with Mayday and hoping to convey his love for her. Unfortunately their red light was stronger than expected judging by the throbbing in their jaw, there was also the fact of the shadowy figure tailing her like a living shadow.

The pain turned to rage and Adam shrieked, “IF YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME YOU’VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU’RE MINE AND I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO AGAIN! YOU’RE MY RED LIGHT AND NO ONE ELSE’S!” Turning in the direction his red light fled he pursued her familiar echo, drawing energy and focus from Zuke to help in the search despite the latter’s protests.  
As he neared he suddenly heard his red light singing in her beautiful voice, her melody was odd though as it conveyed a sense of anticipation, horror and fear. He felt a compulsion grip him, an urge to sing also, Zuke felt it too and sat up in alarm. This was new, the power felt foreign and alien but Adam couldn’t see any harm in singing. His red light adored his voice after all when Zuke sung to her after she woke from nightmares, always being soothed into slumber. As he sung the words though he realised they were foreign, a song he’d never heard before. A haunting melody that sounded like it belonged to a horror game.

Dreadfully, terribly; something is amiss  
But I won’t mind the feeling  
It’s all made up in my head  
Destiny’s melody calling out to me  
So what I’m gonna do is fall for you  
And walk out to the EDGE!

Adam kicked in the door to the very lab where he was awoken, the assault of smells cause both him and Zuke to mentally snarl with rage. Adam felt a sick sense of satisfaction when he saw the blood littering the place, his revenge on NSR for daring to separate him from his red light. As he looked around, ripping aside counters and tables, spilling their contents on the floor the compulsion gripped him again and he sang another verse.

Never the same, hope I will drain  
From you  
Into the pit, I must admit  
I come anew!

Mayday shivered as she carefully crawled over to the other laboratory door, her heart in her mouth as she heard the rip of metal and stone from Adam’s rampage. She heard his verses and mentally thanked her brother for the spell, she was able to hear Adam and discern his location easily. This made her escape easier. As she skidded into the hallway and paused for breath she sung her next part in the song, the chase wouldn’t be over until the song was completed. She eyed the blood on the walls as she did so, still wondering why there were no bodies present and why Adam had removed them.

Taking it further I find here a murder  
With a piece of my mind as I’m caught intertwined  
Between the roads of what’s modern or old  
Bringing together the past; an endeavour  
To restore what I love and wipe forever  
Memories held in a dark reverie

She swallowed and fled down the corridor, sticking to the darkness and trying to blend in as she heard Adam’s footsteps coming out the lab.  
He eyed the darkened corridor and sung the last few verses, Mayday knew this was the finale. What happened next would prolong the issue or solve it, she was ready however, ready for what Adam would do and Mordred was waiting in the shadows as well.

Every wall, every place  
Something dark is following you here without a trace  
Is it real? Or in your head?  
I guess you’ll find out when you wake up back home or dead

Adam lunged at her, intending to pin her to the wall but Mayday rolled out the way and lashed out with a kick. Adam caught her ankle and spun her off balance, catching her by the waist and eyeing her with a loving look that just looked sinister on his face. Red eyes boring into hers and prompting the next verse.

Dreadfully terribly, something is amiss  
But you don’t mind the feeling  
It’s all made up in your head  
Destiny’s melody calling out to me  
So what I need form you is to come closer to the edge!

Mayday punched Adam in the face and they grappled back and fourth for a little while, Mayday became aware that Adam was leading her in a waltz of some kind. He was directing her fighting spirit into one that would suit him, as if from a lover and not an opponent. Mayday was confused and angered, how dare Adam do this to her when the only one she loved was Zuke!

Never the same, the hope I will drain  
From you  
Into the pit, I must admit  
I come anew!

As Adam bent down and kissed her cheek lovingly he was attacked from behind, Mayday’s eyes widened as Mordred seized Adam around the waist in a grapple before suplexing him. He was fully visible now and crackling with rage and power, Mayday could do nothing but watch the two males fight as she had willingly sealed whatever power she used to have in exchange for a normal life. Mordred fought using his spells and tactics that no one in Vinyl city had seen before, the undercurrent of power and purpose was evident in the way he fought. He wasn’t called the Lord of Nightmares for doing nothing after all.

She quickly joined the fray anyway, she didn’t care if she got hurt as she had to help her brother. She tackled Adam’s bare back and grabbed him in a headlock, Adam struggled and spoke “Red light! Why do you continue to fight me! After I cleaned up those bodies to not scare you and gave you nothing but love you still reject me?!” Mayday paused in shock and so did Mordred, the pieces falling into place.  
Adam… loved her? He had removed the bodies of the people he’d hurt to not scare her.

She was so shocked she barely registered Mordred’s cry of alarm before a wave of water swamped the corridor, on instinct she quickly shielded her face but when she felt no biting cold she lowered her arms in confusion. The water was curving around her and her clothes were dry, the water surrounded her yet she still had an oxygen bubble around her head supplying her with air. The water surrounding her seemed to cuddle her close, a watery embrace of pure affection. Mayday tensed and small sparks of electricity scattered themselves across her form before fizzling out, she cursed softly as she had forgotten her powers were diminished. Willingly sealed at her request. She felt her consciousness slipping away as she slowly sank into the realm of sleep.  
Mordred yelled in anger as he made his way through the water, his astral body negating the water’s crushing pressure as he pushed through to make his way over to his sister. He growled when he saw Adam glaring at him, he didn’t care the dark side could see him but was determined to protect his sister. Adam’s glare turned into a calculating look, “I never knew my red light had an elder brother also… You seem to be a lot more on top of things than my own brother ever way, then again West always denied that anything was his fault.”  
“Do not compare me to your brother.” Mordred hissed as the water swirled around them, “I will protect my sister from you.” Adam just snorted “You can’t have my red light if you’re a ghost.” He purred savagely and Mordred shrieked in rage as Adam dispelled his astral form, leaving his sister at the mercy of Zuke’s dark side.  
Adam turned to where Mayday was, seeing that she had fainted and his smirk became a sad frown. He hadn’t meant to hurt her and seeing her scared and confused had pained him deeply, he had to get her somewhere safe though. He walked over to his beloved red light and carefully picked her up, cradling her close and casting a glare at where her so called ‘brother’ had vanished after he hit him with an attack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayday awoke to soft, plush sheets and utter darkness. She registered there was a warm body enveloping hers, she didn’t like it. The presence felt familiar and reassuring but it was tainted with darkness, something she didn’t feel comfortable being around even though the familiar presence was comforting. She carefully opened her eyes and found herself pressed up against Adam’s chest with his head snuggled into her hair. He was missing his blazer jacket which was draped over the back of a chair and his hair was undone from its ponytail. She silently huffed in displeasure as sneaking out this particular hold would be very difficult. She decided to just wait until Adam awoke in order to escape.  
Mayday took the time to get herself comfy as Adam was rather warm and combined with the rather intimate hold on her it made for a potentially awkward situation. Mayday started amusing herself by poking Adam’s cheek, noticing that while his physical similarity to Zuke was identical he wore his hair in a ponytail and what seemed a modern military outfit but without all the medals and badges. He also held markings around his eyes like eyeshadow whish amused her as it was reminiscent of her own markings, faded and no longer visible to the naked eye.  
Adam opened one eye when Mayday went in for a particularly hard poke to the cheek and she jumped a foot in the air like a startled cat. Adam gave a rumbling chuckle of amusement before sitting up and getting off the bed, crouching to look his red light in the eye. “Awake I see?” he received a glare in response and he sighed, he really hated the glares and suspicion Mayday was giving him. He jerked suddenly as Zuke angrily fought back against the chains that bound him and hissed in displeasure as the fool attempted to interfere again.  
Unfortunately Mayday caught the flinch and realised Zuke was still in there and fighting Adam. After a moment Adam seemed to calm and he growled in irritation before calming and looking at Mayday with a loving look, she didn’t understand why he was looking at her like this though even if he admitted he loved her. She decided to ask why.

“Tell me why.” She hissed, “Why did you hurt those people? Why did you go to these lengths just to get me? What is it about me?!” She was yelling now, hurt and anger in her voice while tears streamed down her face, “Why do you say you love me?! I don’t understand! You’re Zuke but at the same time you aren’t! Why do you claim to love me…?” she trailed off in a broken voice as she collapsed. Adam quickly embraced her and just held her as she cried her eyes out on his shoulder, he hated seeing her cry and hated himself for causing it but she had to see why he and Zuke loved her.  
“Zuke loves you my red light. He loves you so much that seeing you hurt kills him. Every emotion he feels in that moment. Rage, hate, anger and revenge. It all flows into me, forced upon me by Zuke. I am his darker half, the side he hides from prying eyes. We are one and yet we are separate, both aware yet one is in control. He feared my wrath and so chained me up. His love for you is my love also, we just have different ways of showing it. Zuke is a coward and won’t admit his feelings for you, I just take a more direct approach and will make anyone who hurt you in the past pay dearly.”  
Mayday shivered a little when Adam finished speaking, the warmth from his arms was inviting but it felt wrong. She never knew Zuke loved her as she did, she thought he wanted to remain friends so had pushed down her feelings for him and gave him his space. Especially after the incident with Eve. Now though it seemed that her inaction was coming to bite her in the ass since Adam’s infatuation with her confirmed the fact Zuke loved her. Adam seemed to read the look on her face because he drew her closer to him and reassured her that it wasn’t her fault. “Why did you hurt those people?” Mayday decided to ask, “They didn’t do anything. Weren’t you satisfied with just hurting Eve and Tatiana?” Adam just growled in anger, “They were the ones who helped them force me out my cage. While I was grateful to be free they were the ones who helped them hurt you. I won’t stand for it! No one hurts you! No one touches you! They all had to pay for their part in hurting you.” Adam nuzzled her and hissed in displeasure, “I intend for Eve and Tatiana to pay dearly for forcing you to get involved. They thought they were above the consequences of freeing me and forced you to get involved in the hopes I’d hurt you. The insolence! I wouldn’t dare lay a harming finger on you! I love you too much to ever see you harmed…”

Mayday remained quiet, allowing Adam to burrow close to her, love and warmth radiating off of him the longer she stayed cuddled up to him.  
Suddenly the building shook with a deafening, Adam sat up in alarm and drew Mayday close to him. Another deafening bang echoed out and Adam snarled furiously, he reluctantly let go of Mayday and retrieved his blazer from the back of the chair. He threw it around his shoulders and turned to gently caress Mayday’s cheek lovingly, “Wait here for a moment May, I have to deal with some trespassers.” He soothed and exited the room with a dark look of fury in his eyes, leaving her confused and a little afraid for whoever invoked his ire. Instead of staying put she decided to follow Adam, no sooner has she come to this decision when the room grew cold. She paled as ice like spikes erupted in front of the doorway, blocking her only way out the room. She needed a different plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escaping the building was not an easy task in the slightest, even hacking at the ice covering the door didn’t do any good as it was unnaturally strong. Mayday growled as she threw her weight against the ice but it didn’t budge, hissing in pain at the bruise that formed and pressing it against the ice to take some of the pain away Mayday sat down. Her anger turned to sorrow as she thought back to everything that had happened, Zuke was still fighting Adam but only in short bursts and she couldn’t help him. With her powers diminished there was nothing she could do to help him, even her confined form could likely provide only an hour of aid against Adam, though the time would decrease by half if she used any spells.  
Suddenly a happy chirping filled the air, Mayday jerked her head up in shock and recognition. Could it be? “Tini!” It was! Mayday jumped up and started banging on the ice spikes, “Sparky! Use V-create on the ice! Let me out!” she yelled. An angry sounding chirping and a rush of warmth was all she needed to get out the way quickly and dive under the bed as the spikes exploded in a fiery blaze. An angry little Victini being revealed with its forehead still on fire and spitting mad, it looked around wildly before it saw Mayday and chirped happily. Its personality took a one eighty and it flew into her arms, she snuggled the little creature close. “Thanks Sparky,” she whispered gratefully to her oldest friend, she then asked, “Did Mordred send you?” To which the victory Pokémon nodded happily and snuggled up to her, presenting her with its Friend ball and prompting her to quickly return it. Seeing that the blocked off entrance was now clear thanks to Sparky’s fire Mayday ran, she followed the sounds of battle and managed to find a window that overlooked a horrific sight.

Adam had the NSR artists against the ropes, he was obviously not executing his full power when he fought them the first time as he was hovering in mid-air. He’d now manifested what looked like two flight decks designed like that of an aircraft carrier, they were made of ice and looked pretty durable thanks to his power. As she watched she saw planes made of water take shape on these flight decks and launch into the air, either slamming into the music artists or just ‘shooting’ them with icicle like bullets. Mayday watched this with an odd look on her face, “Did he just rip off Azur Lane or did he come up with it and it was a coincidence?” she asked no one in particular as she wondered how she’d get down there without hurting herself.  
She watched as Yinu’s mother grew to her full size to try crush Adam but he just smirked and snapped his fingers, the water around Vinyl city bubbled and shook. It heaved upwards and giant golems made of ice and water emerged, thundering towards the battle taking place in front of tower. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Mayday screeched in alarm as the golems attacked Yinu’s mother and 1010’s ship, she was sure she could take those behemoths but she didn’t have access to enough power to pull it off.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Sparky, Victini could produce an infinite amount of energy in its body and share it with people right? Hopefully Sparky would let her have some of its power if she asked nicely. She released Sparky and communicated her idea to it, Sparky immediately nodded to Mayday and attached itself to her back. Warmth flooded her and she suddenly felt powerful, powerful enough to take down every single one of those Golems. She also sensed her brothers return, only he was actually present and not an astral projection. Obviously Adam had insulted him enough by ‘defeating’ his astral form so that now he was physically present he could squash Zuke’s dark side like a gnat. Though first she had to get everyone’s attention before she began her assault.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Adam smiled cruelly down at the assembled artists as they tried to fight the oncoming wave of golems he’d created, they were going to pay dearly for interrupting his time with his Red Light and his powers made that possible as while Zuke feared his power he embraced it. As he was about to launch another volley of animated water planes his eye caught something looking at him from one of the windows. His eyes widened as he spotted Mayday watching all the carnage, she wasn’t supposed to be here, she was supposed to be safe in her room! As if sensing his shock the golems paused as well as the artists and they looked over seeing Mayday watching the entire thing with an unreadable expression.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Mayday smirked with adrenaline as they all finally noticed her, she lifted a fist and smashed down the window. Then, calling upon her other form using Sparky’s power boost, her arms became wings and she leapt at the nearest golem. Her form changed as she did so, reshaping to become larger and more powerful, feathers and fur sprouting all over her body and her legs turning into taloned feet like a bird of prey. A long tail of feathers fanned out behind her as her talons made contact with the first golem, knocking it to the floor with a screech. Where Mayday once stood was now a majestic bird covered in soft purple feathers with a soft peach coloured ombre at the tips of the wings, tail and head crest as well as odd pink markings done in swirls covering its body. It looked like a cross between a bird of paradise, a snow owl and a wyvern build dragon. It’s beak was packed with sharp teeth and its wind sported clawed hands at where the wrist joint would be.  
The golem dissolved into a puddle of water from the attack, more golems rising up from their positions to engage this new threat. Mayday glared at them and opened her beak and shrieked aggressively, another roar answered her and Mayday smirked as Mordred charged forward out of nowhere in the form of a horned Kirin with flowing feather extensions sprouting from his shoulders for wings. Mordred reared up and slammed his hooves into a golem, bringing it down and dispelling it, he looked behind him to see another golem running at him and galloped away. Mayday meanwhile shoulder checked another golem and shrieked at it, stalking towards it as the other golems closed ranks. Mayday swiped at the golem before it grabbed her wing in an iron grip and pushed her to the floor with a muted shriek.

As this was going on several mysterious creatures were setting up an elaborate trap of tripwires and stone spikes which were quickly whittled into sharp points.

Mordred headbutted a few golems before several grabbed his tail and front legs to prevent him from moving, he roared in anger which alerted Mayday. She got up from where she’d been trying to dispel a golem and tried to go help her brother, however her tailfeathers were grabbed by said golem who swung her around. She slammed painfully into the side of the NSR tower with a loud “Oof!” before noticing a group of beings waving at her frantically, her eyes widened as she recognised the Pokémon teams of her brother and her old team. They were standing in an elaborate trap field of glowing blue spikes and tripwires. She smirked as she realised her brother came prepared for defeating this many enemies as he knew she didn’t have access to much of her power thanks to the seal.  
She immediately sprang into action, vaulting over to where her brother was struggling with a few golems, she lashed out with her wings and slapped them aside with a harsh smack. Mordred quickly grabbed the last one in his mouth and tossed it aside, following his sister as she broke into a sprint. They both galloped towards the trap field, the golems following them at a close distance as they did so. When they were upon the spike field they launched themselves over it, their forms framed in the night sky as they sailed over the trap. They landed on the other side and skidded to a halt as they watched the golems trip on the cables their Pokémon set up. Mayday quickly covered her eyes and flinched as the golems were impaled on the spikes, dispelling them.  
“That was gross…” Mordred rumbled in distaste as he eyed the carnage they’d wrought. While they’d avoided major collateral damage the area was still destroyed a little, he idly flicked his tail and caught Mayday’s attention. “You should turn back before Sparky’s power boost wears off, we need to finish this now.” Mayday nodded and in a crackle of lightning she shrank back into her human form, her hair now loose from its braids and signature pigtails. She let out a huge sigh of exhaustion and almost collapsed has Mordred not shrunk down to his human form and caught her. “Told you” He purred smugly and was rewarded with a half hearted kick to the shins which he nimbly danced out of the way of. “Fuck off brother…” Mayday snapped, slurring her words slightly. “I rest my case.” Mordred announced in an amused tone “Can’t help but go overboard right little sister?”

Mordred saw a flash of dark blue out the corner of his eye before he promptly clotheslined the owner, he noted with some satisfaction that Adam had gotten tired of the siblings arguing and had decided to try sneak up on them. “Nice try mate,” Mordred told him, chuckling as Adam’s red eyes glared at him “But its time for you to bugger off and give Zuke back to my sister.”  
Adam barely had time to snarl before dark blue magic erupted from Mordred’s fingers, ensnaring him in strings of darkness. “Hold still mate, cause mind magics are kind of difficult.” Mordred rumbled, his distinct British accent on full display as the magic seemed to burrow into Adam’s temples. Adam roared in fury and struggled before he went limp. His clothing melted off of him like melted wax, revealing Zuke’s outfit beneath it and his hair flowed back into its usual position, unwinding from its ponytail style.  
Mordred continued chanting for a few more minutes before he was done, where Adam stood was now Zuke. He was still unconscious though and Mordred deduced he’d be in a coma for a few more weeks. He was exhausted and his levels of human mana was all but depleted but once he woke up he’d be fine with some therapy and his families support, Mayday chose him but held off so he could recover from trauma so that warranted help from her family. Their mother, father and grandfather would likely me more likely to aid Zuke during the healing process after he woke up but for now Mayday would protect Zuke with her life.

Mayday gave a weak keen and Mordred brought Zuke over to her, she snuggled into his side before relaxing with a sigh. Mordred meanwhile turned to the assembled NSR artists with a snarl on his face, eyes blazing with fury to which they all cowered. He knew that they knew who he was and they’d all fucked up massively from angering him.  
“Okay.” He snarled and all of them flinched, “I am the Lord of nightmares, god of the borealis and the hunt. Whose bright idea was it to try turn my sister’s chosen partner into a fucking monster?”

The end.


End file.
